


Три причины для ненависти

by LMMello



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Причины, по которым Киллиан называл Пэна демоном, были ужасно просты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три причины для ненависти

Питер Пэн в глазах и на устах Киллиана был демоном не только из-за дурного характера и гнилой сущности. Злоба, от которой все внутри Капитана переворачивалось и вставало явно не в том порядке, в каком следовало, не была вызвана привычкой мальчишки подходить слишком близко, сверкая приоткрытыми губами и напряжением, сквозившем в каждом движении. И у ж точно не трогало его «Сделай, пока я не заставил тебя пожалеть о непослушании», которое Пэн припечатывал одним взглядом, парой движений, переиначивал вслух, отступая от Киллиана в еще более растрепанном состоянии. 

Киллиан все бы на свете отдал, чтобы Эмма не узнала об истинных причинах интереса Пэна к нему. Капитан бы сделал что угодно, лишь бы снова не попасть в сети мальца, не запутаться и увязнуть в безумии, сжимая волосы на затылке Пэна и отмечая, как раздражение, граничащее с плохо контролируемым гневом, плещется через край и отдается дрожью в искалеченной руке, туманит разум, заставляя желать вспороть гаденыша собственным крюком, но не поддаваться желанию, засевшему глубоко внутри. 

В прежние времена Крюк бы с большим удовольствием отправил Питера на тот свет, если бы зеленые глаза, искрящиеся безумием и вечной жаждой, неизмеримым отчаянием, не смотрели на него так, как ни на кого другого. Киллиан не раз и не два видел взгляды, бросаемые Пэном на остальных мальчишек на острове, и ему хватало мозгов для понимания, что на него Питер смотрит иначе. 

Пожалуй, одной из причин, по которой Капитан прозвал Питера демоном, было то, что под всей своей бравадой тот по-прежнему оставался хоть и мальчишкой, но отчаявшимся и от того озлобленным на все миры, скалившим зубы, будто бы заявляя, что он может отхватить руку каждому, кто встанет против него. Не то чтобы Канитана это пугало. 

Чего действительно побаивался Киллиан, так это тесного общения с Пэном. Когда тот вставал впритык к нему, хватал своими холодными пальцами за руку с фляжкой, говорил тихо, чуть хрипло едва не в самое ухо, заглядывал в глаза и ниже. Но не у всех на виду, нет. Когда они оказывались под пристальным наблюдением, не было со стороны Питера томных взглядов и каких-то посягательств на Крюка, не было ничего, что могло бы подкинуть мальчишкам на острове не те мысли о них. Пэн лишь подливал ему рома и время от времени пропадал с глаз команды, подкрадываясь к Киллиану там, где их бы никто не заметил. 

Вторая причина, почему Питер для Киллиана стал хуже проклятия, была проста и ужасна в своей простоте, так же как мальчишеские руки на его груди и негромкое: «Как насчет сделки?» Добило Капитана осознание, что рома было больше, чем надо, уже после, когда он, выслушав условия сделки, сказал «Да», отдав себя на растерзание демона. Весьма юркого, стоило бы сказать. 

А если чего и не следовало теперь говорить вслух, так точно того, что падение в пучину безумия не было, как выразилась бы Эмма, разовым. От того ситуация и выглядела хуже некуда. Потому Киллиан в настоящем не хотел находиться лицом к лицу с демоном. Чтобы тот не вспомнил былое, не бросил во всеуслышание о том, что было в прошлом. Как было. Где, когда и сколько раз. Киллиан даже не помнил всего, лишь несколько моментов и большей частью вскользь – спасибо рому. Некоторые вещи же, будто уподобившись Пэну, усмехались, издевались над ним, всплывая в памяти. 

Возвращение на остров далось Капитану с немалым трудом, и он еще сильнее возненавидел Пэна, из-за которого ему вновь пришлось оказаться в собственном аду. Спустя столько времени опять столкнуться нос к носу с демоном, чтобы теперь, в настоящем, смотреть на него и отмахиваться от воспоминаний о том, какая у Питера нежная кожа и крепкие мышцы. Когда же Пэн оказался совсем близко, и голос его опустился почти до шепота, Капитан всеми силами сосредоточился на том, чтобы выбросить из головы знание, как давным-давно мальчишка на грани слышимости не то шептал, не то выдыхал стоном «О Киллиан». Как сходил с ума, стоило Капитану коснуться разгоряченной кожи холодным крюком. 

Теперь же, в настоящем, Питер был напряжен посильнее прежнего и произносил имя Капитана, будто проклятье. Будто бывшая жена, прогнавшая его за измену и до сих пор не простившая ему оплошность. Это сковывало Киллиана состоянием, близким к бешенству, а близость давно знакомого тела добавляла градуса. Последней каплей стал взгляд безумных глаз. Отчаянный, жадный, требующий действия именно от Крюка. 

«Чтоб тебе провалиться, нечисть юркая», – стиснув зубы, подумал Киллиан и впился поцелуем в приоткрытые губы. 

Прошлое прошлым, каким бы скверным оно ни было, но Капитана оно научило двум вещам: во-первых, злой секс может быть в сто раз лучше чувственного; во-вторых, Питер чертов Пэн – парень ловкий. Во многих смыслах. В конце концов, это было третьей и самой главной причиной, почему Капитан называл его демоном.


End file.
